


His eyelashes licks my skin

by yankmywand



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankmywand/pseuds/yankmywand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a thing for Jim's eyelashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His eyelashes licks my skin

Eyelashes were the first thing Sebastian saw in the morning, and the last thing he saw when he went to bed. Eyelashes were what fanned at him, like a Japanese fan, almost echoing the fluttering in his heart. Eyelashes licked cheeks, they licked his lips sometimes, and they even shed on his skin, if he wasn’t too careful. Eyelashes were perfect, they caught small feathers, and Sebastian had to pick them away. He could never forget the way they were the door to another universe. Underneath them, brown eyes stared up at him, and he closed his eyes, as if not to let the young man know that he was looking at him. Staring, was probably the right word. Opening one eye, the young Oxford student glanced at the dark haired beauty in his bed. Eyelashes were still licking Jim’s cheeks, and there was a sigh, a grunt, and a howl of pain. Jim Moriarty had hit Sebastian Moran in the face with his left fist. A grin spread across Moran’s face, and that earned him a scowl from Moriarty.

“Shut up, I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” There was a snort, and a head wiggling underneath an arm, where Sebastian snuggled closer to Jim.

“I do.”

“That’s okay, I hate you too.”

This way, Sebastian could see the eyelashes clearer, and he was content with that.


End file.
